This means war!
by Little miss innocent liar
Summary: 2p!usuk (2p!usxuk) VS usuk. When Alpha brother's , Frank and Alfred, both gain interest Omega Arthur they go into a rivalry seeing who can beat who but they have other thing's to worry about, like Arthur's psycho protective older brothers for one.
1. Chapter 1

A small five year old Alpha Alfred ran into the room, dragging along a teary eyed six year old Omega Arthur into his family's house.

When they got into the living room Alfred screamed out "MOOOOOOM I MADE A FRIEND AND HE SCRAPED HIS KNEE!"

But a voice yelled back "I don't care". It was not Alfred's mom. It was frank, his half older brother.

His half older brother walked down the stairs, his brown hair messy, red eyes cranky and growling. Due to Arthur's omega instinct, he hide behind Alfred.

"What do you want Frank?" demanded Alfred as his half older brother got closer to him and Arthur.

Frank ignored the question and looked over Alfred's shoulder and smirked "Who's that?"

"My friend and don't touch him, he's an omega and you can't give him cooties"

Frank rolled his eyes and walked past the two but his eyes stayed on Arthur has he passed and Arthur swore he saw Frank smile at him.

"That was my stupid older brother Frank" Alfred muttered under his breathe

"But you guys look nothing alike"

"Well, we have the same dad but are moms are different so he's my half-brother" Alfred explained and then Alfred's mom came walking down the stairs.

Her eyes widen in horror has she saw an Omega in a house with three Alpha's (including her husband) and she asked "W-w-what did you do?"

"Oh he scraped his knee so I brought him here" Alfred explained simply.

Alfred mum, obviously an omega nodded and picked up the little Omega and they walked into the kitchen. Where eight year old Frank Jones was eating breakfast. Alfred and Frank glared at each other as Alfred's mom gently put damp clothing on Arthur's scrapped knee and then put a band aid on it.

They all jumped when they saw Alistair, Arthur's eldest Alpha brother run into the house along with Patrick and Dylan run into the room, all of them Alpha's and all they them very angry.

"Give us are wee baby brother back, ya Yankees" Alistair yelled as he glared at Alfred and Frank.

Frank was the first one to re-act "He scrapped his knee and Alfred brought him over here to make sure it wouldn't get infected"

The two eldest brothers started each other down before, t was well known that the two of them didn't like each other, Arthur walked up to Alistair and said "Look brother, I'm okay no need to worry"

Alistair's cold gaze warmed up as he looked into Arthur's green eyes and cracked a small smile "Good laddie but tell one of us when you get hurt, we could of taken you home"

The small omega nodded and gave a small smile to Alfred, Frank and Alfred's mother and the Arthur and his brother left.

Frank turned around to see Alfred giving him a glare that could kill and he smirked

_So he wants to fight for Arthur? Then it fight he's going to get_

Alistair, Frank Alfred, Dylan and Patrick all thought in sync


	2. Chapter 2

**Frank age: 14**

**Arthur: 13**

**Alfred: 12**

Frank walked home after baseball training, he was sweaty and tired. He just wanted to have a shower and sleep.

And then he smelt it

The smell of tea, cinnamon, salt water and apple.

Arthur's scent

He took in a deep breathe of the smell, grinned and followed his nose. He bat was made out of wood but I he saved up enough he could get the steel bat he saw on the baseball channel. He looked into a the shop window to look at his reflection, his hair was messy and he pulled the band aid of his cheek to show off a cool cut he had gotten thanks to Ivan's older brother.

Frank walked up to the park; Arthur was on the swings reading a book. Frank breathed into his palm and smelt it, good, his breathe wouldn't kill Arthur.

The brown haired America walked closer and closer to Arthur. He coughed and Arthur looked up at him, smiling.

"Hello Frank, how are you?" he brit asked

Every cool thing Frank had in his head left, only to be replaced with stuff his idiot younger brother would say.

'I really like you' GOOD GOD NO! ARTHUR'S BROTHER WOULD KILL HIM

'THE HERO IS A-OKAY' THAT WAS EVEN WORSE

'I'M AWESOME' To Gilbert-ish

'WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?' OH GOD! BRAIN, WHY?

"Frank, are you okay?" Arthur asked as he watched Frank's face turn into horror stricken

"I'mfine. Howareyou?"Frank said as quickly as possible

Arthur looked at him confused and then he said "I'm good"

The baseball player sat in the other swing and he looked at the book "What are you reading?"

"Oh, I'm reading 'midsummer night's dream'" the omega said

"Good book?" Frank asked. But he didn't care about the book, he was busy trying not to get boner from Arthur's scent

Arthur's emerald eyes brightened and he said "Oh yes! It's a wonderful book, I love it! I've read it almost five times"

Meanwhile, the only thing in Franks' head was '_Don't sniff him. Don't kiss him. Don't try to lick him. Don't try to get him to go out with you. Just smile and nod. Yeah, that was good, Smile and nod'_

"You have beautiful eyes" the Alpha said without even thinking.

Arthur's eyes widen and he looked away, probably in disgust.

_'Smooth Frank, real smooth'_ he thought to himself, he was half tempted to bash his head in with his bat. He felt that stupid.

Arthur's face heated up and he looked away in embarrassment. He looked at his book but he stole a glance at Frank, who was looking right at him and the brit looked away again.

Frank looked at his watch and he said "Do you want me to walk you home, or something?"

Arthur turned his head and smiled at Frank "Yes, I'd like that" and he stood up and he and the Alpha started to walk home.

Once they reached the door to Arthur's house, Frank starched the back of his head with his free hand and he said "So, I'll see you at school tomorrow".

"Yeah, bye Frank" the brit said and the two stood there awkwardly, then the door flew open and Arthur's brother dragged the brit inside the house, whilst giving Frank bitter glares.

Frank walked away from the house with a grin on his face, not the grin he had on his face with his other friends but a happy one.

He whistled a merry tune as he walked home, he didn't care if he was in trouble. He got to spend time with one of the cutest Omega's in sixth grade.

Alfred F Jones , contrary to popular belief, was not stupid. He was cunning; he had his moments when he was smart. He walked to his tutor's house with a broad grin on his face.

He may or may not have purposely failed a few tests to get one of his teachers to assign him a tutor.

He rung the door bell and his tutor answered the door. Arthur Kinkirland, he was in the schools blue pants and button up shirt.

"Oh, hello Alfred. I'm your tutor" Arthur said and Alfred smiled at his tutor.

"Oh come in" the brit said as he moved the door so there was room for Alfred and the American walked in. Alfred looked at Arthur's house and he said "Wow, your house is really nice".

Arthur smiled and he said "Thank you. Now, let's get down to this studying"

They walked into the dining room and the brit turned around and he said "Put your book's and work on the table, I'm going to get my stuff"

Alfred reached into his bag and placed his work but not his book, he had forgotten it

_Oops_

He'd just have to share with Arthur, wouldn't he?

The brit walked into the room and he sat down, the other blonde following his example.

"Where's your book?" Arthur asked as he looked at the American

"Oh I guess I forgot it" Alfred laughed as he rubbed the back of his head

Arthur rolled his eyes "Git, you can share my book".

The brit moved the book between the two and he started to explain the work.

But Alfred wasn't listening at all

He had a goofy grin on his face and he stared at Arthur's lips and he licked his own lips.

"So do you get it?" Arthur asked and Alfred was yanked back into the real world.

"Uh y-yeah" he answered even though he had no idea what the brit had just said.

His tutor smiled at him and he looked at the clock 'Well, it's about time we call it a wrap. I'll see you on Wednesday Alfred".

Alfred grinned and he asked "If I get a 100% on my next home work would you give me a kiss?"

The brit's eyes widened and he said as he blushed "Y-yes but only if you get a 100%"

Needless to say, Alfred did not get that kiss due to his brother and Arthur's brother's threats of breaking his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frank: 17**

**Arthur: 16**

**Alfred: 15**

* * *

Frank watched as Arthur and his younger brother fought in the rain.

Arthur was losing.

The red eyes American could see the tears rolling down the brits cheek's and the anger in green eyes. His younger brother had the same anger in his eyes and he looked ready to jump the brit.

Frank knew that his brother was going threw the change from a boy to man and he had moody swings, angry mood swings.

"I HATE YOU" Arthur screamed at Alfred

"WELL I DO TO" his younger brother screamed back

Arthur turned around and started to walk away and Frank got to see the look on his brother face when he realized what he had just done.

Alfred wiped his eyes and started to walk home.

Frank started to follow Arthur and he saw Arthur crying his eyes out in an alley. He walked closer and he said "Hey, what's wrong Arthur?"

"Go away" the brit said and he kept sobbing into his hands.

Frank walked closer to Arthur and sat down next to him, he put an arm around the brit and he said "You can tell me. You know I won't tell".

Arthur looked into his red eyes and he started to break down. The omega put his face in the American's shirt and he started to cry again.

Frank wrapped his arms around the brit and he circles into the Brits back.

"I hate him" Arthur mumbled

"He is an idiot" Frank agreed

"Hmm?" Arthur said looking up at him

"What kind of alpha would make cutie pie like you cry? An idiot, that's who" he said and he saw Arthur smile.

Frank stood up and he offered Arthur his hand and the brit took it.

They booth walked out of the alley and Arthur asked "Frank, why are you always so nice to me?"

The brit knew that Frank had less then lovable relationship with teachers and he was always in trouble.

Frank thought to himself ' _Because I want you to notice me_'

The baseball player shrugged "I don't know. I guess we always meet up when I'm in a good mood"

Arthur laughed and they kept walking and talking.

Frank out his jacket on the omega and Arthur smiled and he said "Thank you"

They reached Arthur's house and the omega smiled "Thanks frank, for everything"

The baseball player scratched the of his head and smiled "Oh it was nothing really"

Arthur started to lean in to kiss Frank and the American also started to lean in.

There lips where only a few inches away from each other and the door crashed up

JUST

FUCKING

PERFECT

Alistair's grabbed his baby brother and gently put him in the house and he gave Frank a glare that could kill

"Touch are brother again and you'll be sorry" Dylan said as he glared at Frank

Frank returned the glare and he said "Tch, whatever" and he started to walk away

As Frank walked away from the house, his red eyes glowing and he licked his lips

_Just as planned_

* * *

It was Monday, the baddest day of the week, when Alfred tried to get Arthur to forgive him

Needless to say, it did not go done well

Arthur walked out of the school with Kiku , a beta, and he laughed at the joke the beta had made. Alistair's car drove past the two friends and the Scottish Alpha said "Get in, we're going home".

Patrick and Dylan walked past the two and climbed into the back seat. The two brother gave Kiku a quick look it was the look that's said 'Touch him and we will break your kneecaps'. They always gave Arthur's friends this look.

Kiku had gotten used to used to these looks but it still freaked him out every now and then.

Alfred ran threw the doors and he looked at Arthur and he yelled "Arthur, I'm sorry! What more do you want?"

"YOUR HEAD ON MY FUCKING WALL" Alistair screamed.

Arthur got into the car and Alfred ran into front of the car.

"I will run you over Yankee" Alistair said

Frank grabbed his brother color and yanked him out of the way and Alistair drove pas.

large crack was heard and Alfred yelled in pain. Frank looked at his brother foot, Alistair had run over Alfred foot. He had to stop himself from laughing at his family.

Alistair didn't stop the car and he kept driving to his family's house.

_'Karma's bitch, ain't it?' _Frank thought to himself as he drove his brother to the hospital.


End file.
